Sealed With A Kiss
by Detective Jules
Summary: Meg has to leave the JAG HQ for a while but will Harm just watch her go?
1. Sealed With A Kiss

Sealed with a kiss  
  
by cat  
  
Disclaimers: bla bla bla... JAG belongs to NBC, CBS, DPB, bla bla bla... just for fun, bla bla bla... (You know what I want to say!)  
  
Note: This takes place in a parallel universe, where Meg has never left JAG  
  
Note 2: no plot, just romance  
  
Note 3: the song "Sealed with a kiss" by Brian Hyland belongs to him, not me, I used it for entertainment only  
  
1st June  
  
1700 local time  
  
Washington Dulles Airport  
  
Lt. Commander Harm Rabb was carrying a big suitcase into the hall, followed by freshly promoted Lt.Commander Meg Austin, who had a backpack hanging over her left shoulder.   
  
"C'mon, Harm, gimme that suitcase, I can take care about that on my own."  
  
"Gosh Meg, let me help you. It's ok."  
  
"But isn't that too heavy to carry?"  
  
"Well, I have to admit, it is kinda heavy. What did you pack into that? The Vietnam Memorial?" Harm forced himself to give Meg a small smile.   
  
"No, just The White House." She smiled back at him. "You know, these round things under it are rolls. And believe me, it's amazing, you can just pull the suitcase with that grip on the side..."  
  
"Oh brother, am I glad that you won't be able to annoy me with your smartass remarks this summer." He flashed her his sweetest smile, hoping that Meg would understand that he meant 'I'll miss you like hell'.  
  
Of course she did. They were working together for four years now and the bond they had was getting stronger every day. They could communicate through glances and always knew, what was on each others mind. Except this one little thing, that was so obvious to everybody else...  
  
"I'll miss you too Harm."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't have to go. You can't leave me alone with this bunch of looney-bin patients." He motioned towards the whole JAG office that had gathered up at the airport to say their byes.  
  
Meg shook her head slightly. "You better don't repeat that in front of them."  
  
passengers of United Airlines flight 7036 to Catania/Sicily please check in at the quick check in now   
  
"Well, that's me." They had reached the JAG group now and everybody was hugging Meg good bye. Even Krennik and Chegwidden. Of course now, that Meg and Harm had played matchmakers for Krennik and Meg's brother Colin, what had let to their marriage, they got along with her very well. Though Meg had to admit, that she prefered to ignore the fact, that she was related to her now.  
  
Everybody felt the tension in the air, when Harm approached Meg to say his goodbyes. When he passed the Admiral, he patted Harm on the shoulder and whispered: "Don't just let her go like this Mr.Rabb, do the right thing now."  
  
First Harm didn't know, what he meant with that. So he walked up to her took her hands in his own and looked deep into her eyes. Even Harm noticed, that they weren't as bright and sparkling as they usually were today. But so were his, and also Meg saw the sadness in his eyes. So did all the others. Now Krennik spoke up: "Take it easy you two. You're  
  
going to see each other again in September."  
  
They turned around and said at the same time: "But that's 3 months, that's the quarter of a year."  
  
"And to a couple that hasn't been without each other for more than 2 days for four years, that means eternity Commander." Chegwidden added.  
  
They spoke up simultanous again: "Couple?"  
  
"Exactly. Everybody knows, that you two love each other." Chegwidden explained and everybody around nodded.  
  
Meg and Harm looked at each other with a shocked expression.  
  
"Do-do you love me Harm? Is that true?"  
  
"Yes. It is. I love you with every beat of my heart and to see you leave now breaks my heart."   
  
"Oh Harm, I love you too. I love you more than words can say."  
  
They looked at each other full of joy and Harm leaned down and brushed his lips over hers ever so slightly. Meg slung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, while they were intensing this kiss in which four years of longing for each other were released. Everybody applaused and Chegwidden said loud enough for everybody to hear: "That was about  
  
time."  
  
Harm had his arms around Meg's waist and they smiled in their kiss over AJ's comment. But everything around them was unimportant now, as their tongues were playing with each other and the kiss got more and more demanding.  
  
Last call for passengers of the United Airlines flight 7036 to Catania/Sicily   
  
Chegwidden and Krennik started to argue about who had to tear them apart now.  
  
"You are the dragon lady, you're going to do it."  
  
"But you are the JAG, they won't be as mad at you as at me."  
  
"Exactly, I am the JAG, so I can just order you to do it."  
  
"That is unfair. After all they were the ones who brought me and my husband together, so I'm not going to be the one, who is tearing them apart."  
  
Meg and Harm had heared the last call as well and also the discussion between Krennik and Chegwidden wasn't unnoticed by them. They ended the kiss and walked up them arm in arm.  
  
"You won't have to tear us apart. We know, that it's time now." Meg said and exchanged a very sad glance with Harm. On the one hand they were happier now that they knew, that they loved each other, but on the other hand that made it even harder to let go fo each other.   
  
"Bye all, take care, I'll see you in September." Meg waved at the JAG gang and still arm in arm with Harm , they walked up to the quick check in. The stewardess took Meg's ticket. "You have to hurry now ma'am. Gate 24, over there." She pointed to her left side.  
  
Meg turned around to Harm again. "I'll call you every day, I promise."  
  
"And I'll spend my days waiting for your call. I love you so much Meg."  
  
"And I love you Harm."  
  
"Oh, here." He handed her a small package and an envelope. "Open it in the plane."  
  
"Oh Harm, thank you."  
  
"Ma'am you have to get going now." The stewardess reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, in a second."  
  
"I miss you already."  
  
"So do I Harm, so do I."  
  
They kissed each other thoroughly again before Meg was literally shoved away from Harm by the stewardess. They smiled at each other again, and blew each other kisses.  
  
Mr. Howard Jennings to the information please, Mr Howard Jennings to the information please.  
  
Harm had an idea. He rushed to the information.  
  
"Lieutenant Harmon Rabb, Judge Advocate General Corps. I need the microphone." He flashed his badge and was given the mike.  
  
He pulled out his harmonica and started to play. "Hey Meg, I hope you can hear this now. I love you with every fibre of my body and can't wait to see you again. This is just for you."  
  
Meg had reached the gate and got a shock, when she heared Harm's voice over the mike. The old woman, who was sitting next to her turned around towards her. "You know, this Meg has to be very grateful to have a man like that." The harmonica started to play again and Meg responded "I know, I really know."  
  
Then Harm started to sing:  
  
// Though we gotta say good bye for the summer,  
  
Darling I promise you this: I'll send you all my love,  
  
Every day in a letter,  
  
Sealed with a kiss.  
  
Yes it's gonna be a cold, lonely summer,  
  
But I'll heal the emptyness,  
  
I'll send you all my dreams, every day in a letter,  
  
Sealed with a kiss. \\  
  
The first couples started to dance along to the slow song. And Meg leaned back and couldn't stop the tears from emerging of her eyes. *I don't believe this. I'm dreaming. This can't be true. Oh Harm, I don't believe you're doing this.*  
  
// I'll see you in the sunlight,  
  
I'll hear your voice everywhere,  
  
I'll long to tenderly hold you,  
  
But darling, you won't be there. \\  
  
The old woman next to Meg was enjoying the atmosphere everywhere and wipped along with the song. She turned towards Meg again. "You know, I wish my husband was still alive..." Then she noticed that Meg was crying. She put her arm around her shoulder and handed her a hanky. "Shh, darling, what's wrong? Don't cry, whatever happened, I'm sure it's not worth the tears. And apart from that you're smearing your mascara."  
  
Meg wiped the tears away and smiled at the elderly woman. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome kid, you're welcome, so now tell me, what made you cry."  
  
"It's just, I - I can't believe he's doing this."  
  
"Oh my god, you're this Meg, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Meg nodded.  
  
She hugged Meg tight. "Oh girl, you have a wonderful man there. Love is a gift. Make sure, that you take good care about it." Then she stood up. "Attention everyone. Guess whom we have here." She made Meg stand up as well.  
  
Meg was embarressed. "Shh, you can't do that."  
  
But it was too late already. "This is the lucky lady, whom the song the most of you are dancing to now is dedicated to."  
  
The people started to smile at her and applaude. Most of the women around wished, that they were in Meg's place now and whispered to her husbands things like "How romantic", "You have never done something like that to me", "Why didn't you have the idea to do that", "It's a pity, you can't sing"...  
  
Meg was so happy and so sad at the same time time. Happy to be finally together with the love of her life and sad because she wasn't going to see him for the next three months.  
  
// I don't wanna say good bye for the summer  
  
Knowing your love will miss  
  
So let us make a pledge to meet in September  
  
And seal it with a kiss. \\  
  
Harm started to play his harmonica again.  
  
While Harm had rushed to the information, Admiral Chegwidden, who couldn't look at this heartbreaking scenario anymore had rushed to the next United Airlines counter and talked with the stewardess there.  
  
Harm's latest crazy idea was exactly what he needed to convince the stewardess to play along. She picked up her phone and tried her best to realize the plan of the Admiral. With success. He told Krennik to get Harm back to the United counters asap.  
  
// Yes it's gonna be a cold lonely summer,  
  
But I'll heal the emptyness,  
  
I'll send you all my love everyday in a letter,  
  
Sealed with a kiss  
  
Sealed with a kiss  
  
Sealed with a kiss. \\  
  
When the song was over, everybody applauded and Krennik had reached Harm and dragged him along with her, while the passengers of flight 7036 to Catania/Sicily boarded the plane.  
  
Meg had a window seat, and the nice woman she had just met had talked the person, who was actually supposed to be seated next to Meg into changing the places. Then another stewardess approached her and asked her to leave the seat next to Meg vacant, but take the one at the aisle instead. She asked why and as the stewardess explained her the reason,  
  
she agreed willingly.  
  
Meg was looking out of the window, wondering where Harm was now.  
  
"Excuse me Ma'am, is the seat next to you still vacant?"  
  
She spun around at the familiar voice. "Haaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrm" She jumped up and directly into his arms. They started to kiss each other passionately right away, while everybody around them started to applaude again, remembering, that Meg was the one, whom the song was dedicated to and coming to the conclusion, that the man she was kissing now, couldn't  
  
be somebody else than the talented singer. But all Meg and Harm were aware of at that moment was each other.  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. The Mile High Club 1

The Mile High Club  
  
by cat  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, NBC, CBS and DPB do  
  
Note: This is a sequel to "Sealed with a kiss", better read that one first.  
  
Note 2: I need your feedback! How do you like this?  
  
1st June  
  
1800 local time  
  
inside of the United Airlines 777 (flight 7036 to Catania/Sicily)  
  
Meg and Harm were still kissing each other, when one of the stewardesses aproached them.  
  
"Sir, Ma'am? Would you please sit down now, we're ready for take off."  
  
They pulled away from each other again and sat down. Harm cupped Meg's face and kissed her on the lips tenderly. Meg just smiled back at him.  
  
"God Harm, you're incredible. First the song over the mike and now you manage it to come with me. God you don't even have any stuff with you. How did you manage to get a place in this already overbooked plane anyways?"  
  
"Don't ask me, that was the Admiral's handiwork. And all he said was, that's why he's the Admiral."  
  
"I love you so much Harm. I still can hardly believe that you have the same feelings for me."  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm loving you secretly for years and now, we are together, that's still hard to believe."  
  
"Yeah, and even harder to believe is, that you are coming along. I'm wondering, what the guys in Italy are going to say, when I'm dragging you along. Apart from that you don't even have the slightest idea, why I was assigned to Sicily for three months, right?"  
  
"Yeah, right, so what are you going to do there?"  
  
"I'll better start at the very beginning. Do you remember, that I've told you about this Italian exchange pilot once?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. I already told you back then, you know, if you date one pilot..."  
  
Meg rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, and dress whites and golden wings..." Then she leaned closer and whispered in his ear "I'm afraid they don't have beds aboard..." She smiled at him mischievious. Harm grinned back at her and started to tickle her.  
  
"Uaaaah, stop that" She had to giggle. "Right away." She giggled again. "Harm."  
  
She was saved from the next tickle attack by the taking off of the plane. Harm just took her hand in his and leaned his head against hers. Suddenly Meg remembered something. "Hey, Harm, may I open my present now?" She was already unwrapping it.  
  
"Why do you ask, when you're going to do it anyway?"  
  
Meg punched him slightly in his upper arm.  
  
"Hey. At least read the card first."  
  
So Meg opened the envelope and withdraw a wonderful ard with a dark red rose on a dark blue background. The words 'I miss you' were written on it in the colour of the rose. Meg opened the card and started to read:  
  
Dear Meg,   
  
when you are surrounded by all these Italian latin lover gigolos,  
  
please remember your good ol' partner back in DC.  
  
Promise me to take care and don't do anything stupid.  
  
Love, Harm   
  
"Oh Harm, this is so sweet, thank you." She kissed him lovingly. Then she opened the little box, that was in the wrapping paper. It contained a siver necklace with a small amulet. She opened the amulet and saw a picture of her and Harm, that was taken at the wedding of her brother and Krennik a few months ago. They were best man and maid of honour and  
  
had to pose for the photographer. On this picture Meg was sitting in Harm's lap, her arms around his neck, both lost in each others eyes.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you'd like it..."  
  
"Like it? Harm, I love it. It's wonderful. Thank you so much." She embraced him and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Let me help you with that." He took it out of her hand, Meg turned around and Harm adjusted it around her neck. And afterwards he kissed her neck slightly. "So what are you going to do in Italy now?"  
  
"Well, this Italian pilot, Andrea, has called me a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"Andrea?"  
  
"Yeah, that's a male name in Italy. Well how ever, he has called me or rather my Mom's in Texas. She gave him my current number and then he called me. he didn't know, whom else to call. He's stationed on a secret base we have there."  
  
"We have a secret base there?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda, It's not that secret, just not known to the public. He had the suspect, that the Mafia somehow holds all the strings in their hands, because they have continous small Mafialike accidents there, you know? And now I'm sent there to find out, in how far that may be possible and to suggest what to do about it afterwards. Officially I'm a weapons specialist sent there to inspect their systems. Now we just have to figure out a reason for you being around."  
  
"Oh, I'm your husband."  
  
"Husband?"  
  
"That's the easiest solution."  
  
"Yeah, makes sense to me."  
  
"Meg?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do captains of planes have the same rights as captains of ships?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, if this was a cruise ship or something, the captain would be allowed to wed us. But it is a plane, so..."  
  
"Harm, you, you didn't really just porpose to me, did you?"  
  
"Look Meg Austin," He took her hand in his and looked deep into her eyes, that were sparkling again by now. "I love you from the first moment I've laid my eyes on you. I can't live without you anymore, I don't even want to imagine, what would be, if let's say one of us had transferred out of JAG or something like that. I know, that would be horrible. So are you willing to spend the rest of your life with me? Will you please marry me?"  
  
"Oh Harm, please tell me, that I'm not dreaming, that would be too cruel. Yes, of course I will marry you." Harm leaned over to her and kissed her with all the passion he had. She responded equally, but pulled back suddenly. She whispered in his ear "Have you ever heared about the Mile High Club?" She smiled at him seductively with bedroom eyes.  
  
"You don't really mean that do you?"  
  
She stood up in response and made her way towards the restrooms. Of course Harm didn't have to think long, before he joined her.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. The Mile High Club 2

The Mile High Club 2  
  
by cat  
  
Please send me plenty of feedback  
  
Disclaimers: bla bla bla... JAG belongs to NBC, CBS, DPB, bla bla bla... just for fun, bla bla bla... (You know what I want to say!)  
  
Note 1: This takes place in a parallel universe, where Meg has never left JAG   
  
Note 2: This story is a sequel to "Sealed With a Kiss" and "The Mile High Club",   
  
The Mile High Club 2  
  
Harm followed Meg in the restroom. It was pretty narrow and he hoped, that Meg wouldn't get a sudden attack of her claustrophoby now. It was, as if Meg could read his mind, so she closed the door and pulled him close. "I'm ok Harm." She moved her hands over his chest and kissed him hard. Harm slid his hands along the sides of her slender body and rested  
  
at her hips. From there he made his way towards her buttocks and cupped them softly. Their tongues had found each other again right away and their pleasure was growing, while they started to release the passion that had build up during the last four years. Meg undid the buttons of Harms shirt and slid it over his shoulders.  
  
He pulled back shortly. "Are you really sure, that you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes I am, I wanted to sleep with you from the first day we met and I'm not going to waste another second now." She pulled his head down again and kissed him thoroughly. Now also Harm removed her shirt and let it slip to the ground. His hands wandered all over her belly and back, drawing circles everywhere while he kissed her throat tenderly, moving  
  
his way towards his ears, where he started to nibble on her earlobe. He repeated that as eagerly on the other side. She leaned her head on Harms shoulder and started to caress his nipples first with her fingertips then with her tongue. Her hands were moving downwards and she opened Harms belt slowly, while she licked her way over to his other nipple.  
  
Harm cupped her breasts through the fibre of her bra and slid his hands slowly to her back, where he wanted to open it. He was searching for the eyelet to open it, but didn't find anything. Meg smiled, kissed his cheek and opened it on the front. Harm rolled his eyes as she did so and both of them started to giggle slightly until Harm's mouth covered Meg's  
  
again, as he kneaded her breasts softly. He stroked the tips of his thumbs over her nipples and Meg moaned full of pleasure into his mouth, while she unzipped his pants and let them slip to the ground. Harm stepped out of his shoes and pants at the same time, moving Meg one step closer to the opposite wall. She slid her hands in his shorts, as he took her breast into his mouth to nibble on her nipple tenderly. He went over to sucking, when Meg started to stroke his hardness and massage his balls. He let go of her breast and moved over to the other one to repeat his actions there, while he unzipped Meg's skirt slowly and let it slid to the ground as well. Now Meg stepped out of heels and skirt, dragging Harm with her to the wall completely.  
  
"Oh Meg, I love you so much, I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"It is true Harm." She kissed his throat tenderly. "Right here, right now." She kissed the other site of his throat as tenderly, while she slid his shorts to the ground.  
  
"Yeah, in a plane." He chuckled.  
  
"Your first time in a plane, Commander?"  
  
"Yes, of course. You?"  
  
"No, but my first time with a lawyer."  
  
"No?" That surprised him, although he knew, that she wasn't as innocent, as she seemed to be.  
  
"Not now Harm." She silenced him with a long kiss and stroked his hardness again.  
  
Harm moaned in her mouth and cupped her breasts softly. Then he started to kiss his way downwards and slid her panties down with his teeth. Meg laced her hands in his hair, when he started to kiss the inside of her tighs. She pulled him up again and whispered in his ear: "I want you Harm." Then she kissed him very demanding. Her tongue was in his mouth  
  
all the way, she was sucking on his very hard and her hands were all over him.  
  
Harm lifted her up and pressed her against the wall, she crossed her legs around his hips and Harm was about to enter her, when he kissed her back equally hard. Suddenly he pulled back.  
  
"What's wrong? Getting cold feet?" Meg was teasing him.  
  
"No, but we can't do it."  
  
"Oh c'mon. I know you want me." She kissed him passionately again.  
  
"Of course I do want you. More than anything else in my life before. But I don't have a rubber..."  
  
"Oh that. Doesn't matter." She kissed his lips tenderly.  
  
"Meg, I don't think..."  
  
She placed her forefinger on his lips. "It doesn't matter, cause I'm on the pill."  
  
"You are?" He looked at her questioning.  
  
"Yes I am. Like always, when I'm leaving for assignment. It's to regulate my period, rather than preventing pregnancy." She smiled at him and added "At least til now."  
  
Harm looked relieved now. "Oh I see." He kissed her with all the passion he had. "I want you so bad."  
  
"You know, you can have me. I love you Harm. Take me." She put her arms around his neck and softly sucked on his nipples.  
  
"I love you too." He entered her carefully and kissed her tenderly while he did. He left her time to adjust herself around him and moaned when he felt her muscles tighten.  
  
Meg pressed him further inside and Harm started to move slightly. Now Meg was the one, who moaned out of pleasure. That encouraged Harm and he increased his pace slowly, while he took her breasts into his mouth and sucked on them passionately. Meg kissed his head and took a sharp breath. She started to move along with Harm and cupped his balls,  
  
squeezing them gently. Harm's lips were searching hers as he moved his fingers to her clit. He rubbed over it softly to give her an outer stimulation as well.  
  
"Harrrrrrrm" she purred his name full of pleasure and tightened the grip she had around his hips.  
  
Harm got even harder and knew, that he was going to come pretty soon. Too soon. Meg noticed as well. But she didn't mind, because that was exactly, what she felt as well. "Let it happen Harm, don't try to supress it."  
  
He kissed her demanding and slammed into her faster harder and deeper each time. Meg felt the first wave of her orgasm hit her and digged her nails into Harm's back, letting out a deep moan. Harm was glad, that he was making her come as well. They laced their hands and kissed each other full of love when they climaxed together.  
  
"Oh Meeeeeegggg." He cocked his head back and licked his lips, when his warm fluid started to emerge. "I love you."  
  
To feel the huge amount of his sperm inside of her turned Meg on again and she whispered softly in his ear "I love you too." She nibbled on his earlobe and placed kisses along his throat until she had reached his mouth again and covered it with her own, whispering in his mouth now. "Don't stop."  
  
Of course he did not. His cock got hard again still inside of her right away. That had never happened before to him. He usually needed at least a short break to be able to continue. But he also had never slept with Meg before. He let his tongue wander in her mouth again as he continued to slam into her.  
  
Meg moved with him, they increased their pace continuously, holding onto each other, not willing to let go of the other one ever again. Harm cupped Meg's buttocks as he felt her muscles tighten around him stronger again. Also Harm got harder again and knew, that his next thrust was going to send them over the edge.  
  
Although this was the first time, that they were expieriencing this incredible sensation together, it was as if they were practicing it for ages.  
  
Harm groaned out Meg's name as he was coming hard again, for the second time in a few minutes, also getting Meg off at the same time. Just even more intense this time. Meg thought, that she was about to loose consciousness. This sex was too good to be true.  
  
"Whoaaaaaaaaa yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh." She moaned out, while she digged her nails harder in Harm's back.  
  
He silenced her with a long deep kiss, as he ejaculated in her again. Both of them were surprised about how much he was still able to spit out. They looked deep into each others eyes, seeing their love for each other there and they kissed again softly. Meg's breasts were rubbing over Harm's chest slightly as he held her close, still not wanting to let go of her.  
  
His cock swoll on inside of her for the third time in a very short period of time, as he felt her nipples on his skin. "Ready for more?"  
  
"More of what, Sir?" Meg answered innocently and bit her lower lip very seductively afterwards, as she played with the curly hair on his chest.  
  
"More of whatever it was, that made these walls shake just a few moments ago. So what d'you say?"  
  
"I say rock me baby." She pulled him even closer and started to ride him ever so slightly, as she slid her tongue into his mouth to suck on his own full of pleasure.  
  
Harm gave her the same treatment. And their passion was rising high again. "This is Hard Rock, gorgeous girl."  
  
"I didn't expect less." Somehow they managed it to have the energy to talk, though they were hardly able to breathe normal again. They fulfilled the burning desire to feel each other entirely with joy for the third time. Harm thrusted into her with all the power he had and also Meg joined his movements with the same ecstasy. They clinged to each other more and harder, the closer they got to the ultimate climax. Their arousal was immense and again they were coming fast and hard. They were witnessing the energy of pure deep everlasting love. Two souls, united mentally for years, and now physically as well. Only two parts of the same whole, who were destinated to be together are able to feel the  
  
sentiments that were floating them now. They enjoyed this moment of absolute clearness, that only a few are allowed to expierience. The ultimate climax.  
  
They didn't have to scream or moan this time. They just looked deep into each others eyes and drank in the sight of them. From now one the anyway svery strong bond that they have shared ever since was never to be broken by anyone or anything again. United for eternity. And this was just a very small part of what their moment of absolute clearness made them aware of.  
  
Finally they sunk into each others arms, collapsed against each other, trying to catch their breaths and regain compulsure again. They embraced each other tenderly, snuggeling close, still silent. They didn't need words. Their eyes were telling them everything.  
  
Harm took Meg's hands in his and kissed her tenderly. He took her underwear and slid her panties on again slowly. "I've undressed you, I'm going to dress you again." He kissed her smile. "I love you Meg." He closed her bra softly.  
  
"So do I Harm." She also started to dress him again. "You're the love of my life."  
  
"I solemly swear, that I'm never going to hurt or leave you Meg. Together forever."  
  
"You're so sweet Harm. And I solemly swear, that I'll do my best to make you happy every day for the rest of our lifes. Together forever."  
  
They were dressed completely again by now and left the restroom again hand in hand.  
  
To be continued... ? 


End file.
